shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ona Ona no Mi
The''' Ona Ona no Mi''' (屁屁の実) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user is able to hold in their own farts and burps, to point that they blow up like a balloon and can become lighter. "Ona" coming from Onarara (屁) is Japanese for “Breaking Wind”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Fart-Fart Fruit and it was ate by ????? Strengths The main strengths of this fruit as demonstrated by Jinsoku is that he is able to store all of the gas that his body produces and hold it until he blows up like a balloon. This has shown to have several advagates for him, he had become lighter and he is able to float in the air. Then whenever he wishes to come down, he will release the gas through a fart or burp, thus going back to his normal state. He has shown also to have found a combat use for this as well, he had been able to make a technique in which he rolls around like a giant ball crushing everything in sight. Weakness Since is like a balloon there is a chance that user can float away, unleash they release the gas from their body. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage The main usages of this fruit as shown by Jinsoku is that he uses it for combat, as one of the fighters of the Sujata Pirates. He had gotten a lot of fighting and battle experience, he uses his fruit to make himself lighter. Whenever he had "puffed" up, he is able to bounce around and float around. But he is able to roll around as well, like a giant wrecking ball he is able to destroy mostly everything in his path. Also the last usage he had found with this fruit is that he is able to thin himself out and to the point that he is super skinny. Also he is able to focus the gas in his body to a specific part of his body, such as his arm or hand. Techniques Fugu Ramasu (膨らます, Literally Meaning "Puff Up") By holding the gas within his body, Jinsoku is able to literally puff himself up like a balloon this is a the basic ability of his devil fruit. He had done a number techniques for this, he is able to roll out, he can puff himself up to make a soft landing for himself. Also he is able to float and bounce around into the air whenever he puffs up, also he is able to release it through a burp or a fart. Not the most beautiful of devil fruits, but it still has shown to have damaging affects. *'Fugu Ramasu no Keibi' (膨らます警備, Literally Meaning "Puff Up Defense") Jinsoku will quickly puff himself up and it will act like a defense. Also in helping his allies, he will appear behind them and act like an air bag to help them land safely or such from an attack. He also used this against opponents he is able to bounce them off his belly and with force he can sent them flying away a great distance. Kaitaikojo (解体工場, Literally Meaning "Wrecking Ball") After puffing himself up, Jinsoku will roll around like a wrecking a ball. As he rolls around his able to bounce like a normal ball and flatten, destroying and crushing anything that he runs over. It was commented on by several of his own opponents, that it is nearly impossible to stop Jinsoku whenever he gets up to full speed. Of course he can manipulate the speed he goes at from a very slow to an extremely fast, the fastest land speed he had gotten close to 100 mph. Gorira Migite (ゴリラ右手, Literally Meaning "Gorilla's Right Hand") Jinsoku will puff up his right arm and hand, to use it for combat. He is able to have much more punching power in his attacks and a better defense against opponent. The only downside to this is that he does become unbalanced so he is constantly watching his footing in the risk of falling over. Gorira Hidarite (ゴリラ左手, Literally Meaning "Gorilla's Left Hand")Jinsoku will puff up his left arm and hand, to use it for combat. He is able to have much more punching power in his attacks and a better defense against opponent. The only downside to this is that he does become unbalanced so he is constantly watching his footing in the risk of falling over. Gorira Nikyu (ゴリラニキ, Literally Meaning "Gorilla's Paws") Jinsoku will puff up both of his arms and it will look like that of a gorilla's arms. With this mode, he is able to become much more stronger and combat almost anyone. He is able to use the Gorira Nikyu to take on opponents and for combat, he is able to lift up heavy objects and throw them at opponents. Also with this technique is able to grab onto opponents and throw them great distances. *'Gorira Nikyu Kaitenmokuba' (ゴリラニキ回転木馬, Literally Meaning "Gorilla's Paws Carousel") After puffing up both of his arms and hands, Jinsoku with either do one of two things. The first he will spin and hand his arms out as he picks up speed he will be able to move around and knock things out of his way. The second is that he will grab onto an opponent and as he picks up speed, he will throw his opponents a great distance. Buddha no Kushibushu (狗子仏性, Literally Meaning "Buddha Palm") Jinsoku will puff his hand either or both of them, as he will be able to has it act like a shield to stop an attack or he can palm slam his opponent away. *'Buddha Kushibushu no Sumashu' (狗子仏性, Literally Meaning "Buddha Palm Smash") Jinsoku will jump up into the air and puff up his palms and hands, as he comes down he will aim his palm at his opponent. As he comes down he will be able to give a damaging slam into his opponents, it was strong enough to bring a captain level marine and left a pretty good sized carter. *'Buddha Kantei' (狗鑑定, Literally Meaning "Buddha's Judgement") Jinsoku will puff up his palm and hand to its maximum limits, as he lifts his hand high into the air. He will come down using Tekkai in his palm to make it look like as if a ton of bricks have come down onto his opponents. This techniques was stronger enough to crush a whole squad of marines. Jinsoku commented that this technique has proven to be deadly, it was strong enough to literally flatten his opponents. Supa Migite Kiku (スーパー右キック, Literally Meaning "Super Right Kick") Jinsoku will puff up his right leg and kick his opponents a great distance. Supa Hidarite Kiku (スーパー右キック, Literally Meaning "Super Left Kick") Jinsoku will puff up his left leg and kick his opponents a great distance. Supa Seki Wokeru (ストンプスーパー, Literally Meaning "Super Smashing Stomp") Jinsoku will jump up into the air and puff up both of his legs, as he comes down he will stomp onto his opponents. He had commented that it is just like stomp on ants, which literally what it is but on a much bigger scale. Kiku Kaitenmokuba (キッカーカルーセル, Literally Meaning "Kicker Carousel") Jinsoku will do a handstand and whenever he puffs up his legs will begin to spin. As he does he will kick away everything in sight and he can kick almost everything away, by using Tekkai he can make his kicks even stronger against opponents. Ona Ona no Mi, Model: Speed (屁屁の実,スピード, Literally Meaning "Fart-Fart Fruit, Model: Speed") This is Jinsoku's ace in the whole, first he will puff himself up to the fulls of his limitations. Then he will release all of the gas from his body making him extremely skinny, as this happens he will become thin for how long he pleases. Then by incorporating rokushiki techniques, he is able to use soru to increase his speed ten fold and many other related techniques to aid him in battle. If he would have wished to make it go further he can eat a special pill that increases his powers ten fold, but in turn the speed model of the fruit will wear off faster. So it was reveled that he rarely will use the pills with this technique. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit